The day after
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Rachel tries to apologise, and Kurt makes an interesting observation. Chapter 3: Kurt gets the honour of telling Blaine what exactly he's done to upset everyone like that. Spoilers from 2x14.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Just a little story I just wrote about what could (but probably isn't, as I don't own Glee or anything (consider that to be the disclaimer)) be the aftermath of Rachel's party in BiotA. It's just dialogue, so hopefully it's understandable :) Hopefully they're not _too _OOC... Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: (See author's note)

* * *

"Kurt! You don't understand!"

"Oh, don't give me that crap, Rachel. I think I completely understand this."

"We were drunk! We had no idea what we were doing!"

"But it looked like you both liked it a whole lot anyway. Now just leave me _alone_."

"No, wait – Kurt! I mean it, I'm sorry! I would've never done that if I'd been sober, I know how you feel about him."

"It's not like you haven't done it before…"

"What – you mean with Finn? That was different. He was actually straight and I liked him too. No – Kurt – kissing Blaine – it was like… like kissing you."

"Oh yeah, that's such a relief. So if I'll ever get to kiss him, it'll be like kissing _myself_?"

"That's not what I meant, Kurt, and you know it."

"Then what did you mean, _Rachel_? Besides, how do you know what it's like to kiss me?"

"You two – you're my friends. You're the brothers I've never had."

"If someone would kiss their _brother_ the way you kissed Blaine last night – I think I'd call the police."

"Kurt – I never meant to hurt you, you know?"

"I thought I knew, Rachel. Right now, I'm not so sure anymore."

"Oh, come on! We were _drunk_, Kurt. _Drunk!_ What's so difficult to understand about that? We would never have done that while sober. Besides, it was just Spin the Bottle…"

"For that game, a peck would've been enough, I'd think. Which obviously wasn't the case here."

"You're frustrating, you know that? Who even came up with the idea to play that stupid game?"

"I believe that was you, Rachel."

"Oh. Right. See? Big error in judgement. I would never have suggested that game if I hadn't been horribly wasted."

"…"

"…"

"You know what just occurred to me? For someone so fierce about beating your competition, so adamant at winning everything… you sure like to get it on with lead vocalists of rival show choirs."

"… What?"

"First Jesse, now Blaine… should I ask coach Sylvester if she could set you up for a date with Aural Intensity's lead singer? I bet you'd like that."

"You did not just compare the Jesse situation to the Blaine situation."

"Oh, but I did. And you know it's true."

"It was a _mistake_, alright? How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _sorry_? Why are you blaming me for all this anyway?"

"Don't worry, Rachel. I'm sure Blaine and I will have a _lovely_ talk during the car ride back to Dalton. In the meantime, I'll pretend to blame you for all this."

"Kurt – look at me. I'm _sorry_. Okay? _Sorry._ I get that you need some time to get over this, but I do hope you'll realise someday that neither of us was to blame, and you can become my not-always-very-supportive brother again."

"I think I'll pass. Since you see Blaine as your brother as well, that would make us related. And since Finn's my stepbrother…"

"Alright, alright. Point taken. How did Finn react to the kiss anyway?"

"Kiss? What kiss?"

"Blaine. Don't you look… peachy this morning."

"Peachy? Really, Kurt?"

"Really, Rachel. Now, I think I have somewhere else to be. Anywhere that's not here, actually."

"Yeah… I think I do too. There are some aspirins in one of the drawers, Blaine. Bye!"

* * *

**A/N**: So... what do you think? Let me know, please leave me a review! (that would be very much appreciated! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I didn't originally plan to continue this (just like many of my other stories I should be working on, but oh well), as it was based on my thoughts on Rachel having a thing for lead singers of other choirs - but I sort of expanded it. This isn't just dialogue anymore, but hopefully you'll still like it and nobody is extremely OOC :) Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Blaine winced as footsteps approached the kitchen. He had the worst hangover ever, in his opinion, and even the softest sounds made him wonder why the Berry's had invited a bunch of rock bands over, who were trying to make themselves heard over a hundred very, very loud airplanes. He should've stayed where he was, knocked out on the living room floor, like almost everyone else, except for Rachel and Kurt.

Rachel and Kurt. The two of them had almost fled the kitchen when he'd arrived, and they'd been talking about kisses and Finn and – well, he didn't know. He also didn't remember anything that had happened last night. God, he felt awful.

He almost jumped when the kitchen door slammed shut, and he hesitantly looked up from the kitchen table, where he'd sat for the past ten minutes, hoping that the aspirins would start working soon.

It was Finn. Blaine opened his mouth to greet him, but no sound came out. It actually took him rather long to realise that Finn wasn't alone. The unnaturally blond guy was there as well, as was the guy in the wheelchair. Blaine groaned to himself. He had, of course, been introduced to all of them, but his hangover prevented him from recalling their names. It just hurt his head too much.

Oh, look, the guy with the Mohawk was present as well and – yes – so was the Asian dancer. Huh. Funny. Blaine lifted his hand in a pathetic attempt to wave, and he tried – he honestly tried – to smile, but to no avail.

Now that he thought about it, the guys didn't look very happy, so smiling or waving might not be a very good plan.

At first, none of them said anything. They just wobbled over to the counter, grabbed some glasses and took some aspirins, like Blaine had done not too long ago. They must be suffering from quite the hangover as well, then.

The Mohawk guy was the first to sit down at the table, and he obviously tried to glare at Blaine. Maybe the fact that he was hung-over made him a little less scary, but as Blaine's head was throbbing like hell, he was still intimidated.

"I would punch you if my head wasn't hurting so much," the guy told him, proving Blaine's previous assumptions to be true. But why did the guy want to hurt him? What had he done?

Before he had the chance to ask this, the guy in the wheelchair spoke up. At least a minute must've gone by, though, but Blaine couldn't get any coherent sounds out of his mouth. It was as if he'd used his last reserves when he'd asked Kurt and Rachel what they were talking about. He certainly hoped that he'd get his voice back eventually. The Warblers would be doomed if their lead singer didn't have a voice anymore.

That was bound to get awkward, singing harmonies to accompany a song that wasn't even sung.

Yeah, he'd better get his voice back soon.

"So would I," the wheelchair kid said, staring at Blaine in a way that told him that he must still be drunk somehow. How charming. "But I don't think I can reach you."

Blaine turned to Finn, wanting him to either stop his friends from threatening Blaine's life, or explain to him why they were doing that in the first place. Finn, however, looked less than pleased himself. He seemed more sober than any of his friends, but Blaine wasn't sure if, under these circumstances, that was such a feat.

"You're an ass," Finn said at last, still leaning against the counter. "You're an even bigger jerk than – than – " He looked at his friends helplessly.

"St James?" the Asian guy – who was, by now, sitting on the floor – suggested, and Finn nodded happily. The guy with the Mohawk, however, just cracked his knuckles at Blaine, who felt mildly disturbed by now. Why did they think he was a jerk?

He shook his head at the other boys and groaned inaudibly. He shouldn't have done that – the headache that had almost disappeared was now back at full force.

"Oh, you're _doomed_," the boy in the wheelchair told him almost cheerfully. Blaine still didn't understand.

"Yes," the blond guy finally spoke up. "You are." Blaine shook his head again, slower this time, while trying to catch Finn's eye.

Before any of them got another chance to speak, the kitchen door slammed open again. Blaine, glad for the distraction, turned to see who was coming in, but instantly wished he hadn't. Mercedes, even though she must be suffering from a hangover as well, looked ready to kill. More precisely, kill _him_. He was positive he almost whimpered there.

Before he knew what was going on, he was on the floor, almost being strangled by Mercedes. Now that wasn't going to do his throat, and therefore his voice, any good. He squirmed to get away from her, but she wouldn't have any of it.

Damn it, something _big _must've happened last night. He didn't know why else all these people where acting this way – if only they'd explain to him _what_ had happened. And speaking of people, the boys didn't do anything to get Mercedes off of Blaine; instead, they looked on, seeming mildly interested.

Blaine felt _loved_.

At some point, the guy with the Mohawk clumsily stood up from the table and tried to make his way out of the kitchen, telling Mercedes something about getting Lauren to back her up.

Oh no.

Blaine suddenly remembered Lauren and everything he had been told about her. She was a wrestler. She was state champion – or was it national champion? He didn't know and frankly, at this point, he didn't really care – and had hurt guys and knocked them out on softer surfaces than this actually pretty solid wooden kitchen floor.

Instead of Lauren, the next persons walking in were two other girls Blaine couldn't remember the names of if his life depended on it. It was, after all, a little hard to focus on remembering people's names if you were being thrown about and strangled by one very pissed of girl. The two new girls took one look at him, and exchanged glances. The blonde immediately launched herself at him as well, while the Latina helped herself to some aspirin first.

He let out a strangled (and shocked) scream when the blonde actually started tearing at his hair, while Mercedes settled for just punching him everywhere she could.

Kurt had such nice friends, really.

Suddenly, something blocked his vision. "Don't think _we_ are done with you," Finn warned him in a rather disturbing and dangerous tone. Blaine just gulped. _And a nice stepbrother as well. _

By now, the Latina girl was joining in on the fun as well, though Blaine couldn't say he was having much fun. All of a sudden, Mercedes stopped hurting him, and when he looked up at her, he noticed, to his shock, that she was crying. The guy in the wheelchair was probably not the only one who was still drunk, then.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" she asked him with tear-stained eyes. She let out a loud and lengthy wail as she completely broke down. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Yeah," the blond girl added. "Why? Don't you love him?"

"What?" Blaine managed to croak out – finally.

"You're always hurting him," the girl continued, looking on the verge of tears as well. This morning was really full of surprises – before Blaine knew what was happening, there were three girls sitting on the kitchen floor, crying their eyes out.

"Are you happy now?" the blond guy asked. "Now look what you've done. You've made the girls cry."

"As if you weren't enough of a douchebag last night." Apparently, the guy with the Mohawk was back and fortunately, the wrestler girl wasn't with him. "Seriously, do you enjoy putting people through hell or what is your problem?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine defended himself in the loudest voice he could muster up – which was barely louder than a whisper.

"Sure you don't," the Asian guy said, still glaring at him. Blaine wondered if he had ever stopped doing that or if he'd been glaring all this time.

"No, really," he rasped. That didn't sound pretty. "I don't remember anything that happened last night."

The next thing he knew, he was grabbed by two pairs of arms and dropped on top of the kitchen table. "Maybe that's true," the blond guy said, "but stuff still happened." After that, Blaine lost consciousness, be it because the New Directions boys decided to continue what the girls had started, or because the alcohol hadn't quite left his body yet. Or maybe even both.

-.-.-o-.-.-

When he woke up, he was on the floor again – but now, on the living room floor. Apparently, the guys had dumped him there when they were done with him – he hurt all over, all his limbs were in weird angles, and he felt stiff as he sat up. Looking around, he noticed that half of his companions were dozing off in the various chairs or couches, and the others were either talking quietly, or simply trying to hold themselves together.

Blaine knew he was still suffering from a hangover when the room was filled with – well, he didn't know what if was. But it was a song – a very loud one, actually – and it made his head throb. Everyone around him woke up from their slumber, moaning and groaning and muttering angrily as they did so.

"What's that sound?" Rachel muttered incoherently. "Oh, wait, it's a phone."

"It's your phone," Mercedes told her from where she was lying on the floor. It seemed that the crying girls had eventually gotten out of the kitchen as well. "Pick up, it hurts my head."

"H'llo?" Rachel mumbled, picking up the phone. The short moment of the ringtone going through the house had set off the marching band in Blaine's head again. Not a nice feeling. "Oh, hi, Mr Schue." A couple of people made grunting noises as if greeting their director as well. Suddenly, Rachel sat up, her eyes wide and all colour draining from her face. "No, of course not, Mr Schue!" she exclaimed loudly before wincing and grabbing her head dramatically – just like a few other, Blaine included. "We'll be there. I promise. Yes, we'll make sure – no, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Bye, Mr Schue!"

She looked at the group with a grave expression on her face. "Remember how we're supposed to sing that song for whatever reason it is now?" she asked, still hung-over, but panicking as well. Some people nodded before wincing, and Blaine just felt confused. "That's today. In less than an hour, actually. We need to get to school."

While this news sank in for the New Directions members, Blaine frowned. "School?" he repeated, suddenly remembering that it was, indeed, a school day today. "Hey, Kurt – Kurt?" But the other boy was pointedly ignoring him, not looking in his general direction, but instead staring at the opposite wall. By now, Blaine knew that Kurt was, most likely, not suffering from a hangover; Blaine had already heard about his previous experience with alcohol and the other boy had made it clear that he had no intention at all to _ever_ drink again. Not even at Rachel's, or anyone else's, party. No – Kurt was just ignoring him because he wanted to.

It was only too bad that Blaine still hadn't figured out why.

* * *

**A/N**: So, what do you think? Was it any good? The next chapter will be the last, by the way; hopefully I can get it up before the episode actually airs. Anyway, let me know what you think, please leave me a review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: So, final chapter. I realise that there's nothing in here about the duet (I wonder if they'll sing that well while drunk?) or the cafeteria scene, but... yeah. Hopefully you'll enjoy it either way :)

* * *

"We need to go to school too!" Blaine was aware that his words were still a little slurred, but he could think somewhat logically again. "Oh God, we're missing school!"

"I think we're doing the teachers a favour," Kurt muttered darkly as he put their bags in his car. "You're hung-over and I'm cranky. Not the best combination to have in class, now are we?"

"How much did I drink?" Blaine asked, trudging over to the other side of the car, steadying himself against the passenger's door. "I feel horrible. Still. And it's – it must be past noon already."

At first, Kurt seemed to be ignoring him again and – was that a smirk? Blaine hoped not, or else he'd have to find himself a new best friend. But where could he find a new best friend? Not in New Directions, that was for sure. Like Kurt, none of them had really acknowledged his existence, except when they were throwing dirty looks his way or muttering obscenities at him.

He really, really wanted to know what he'd done – but at the same time, he dreaded the truth. Perhaps ignorance was bliss? Perhaps he _was_ better off not knowing what he'd done – he must've forgotten for a reason, right? But then again, he didn't want to continue living his life with thirteen people pissed off at him for reasons he didn't know.

Maybe he could find another Warbler to be his new best friend? If his voice was ever going to be normal again, of course. No, he should just try his hardest not to let Kurt get away.

While Blaine was trying his hardest not to fall over, Kurt had already gotten into the car. Slightly clumsily, Blaine tried to open the passenger's door, but to no avail. With an exasperated sigh, Kurt climbed out of the vehicle again and almost yanked the door open and ushered Blaine in.

"Do I have to help you with the seatbelt, or can you do that yourself?" he asked, looking unimpressed by Blaine's pitiful demeanour.

"I can do it," Blaine muttered in reply, and after a few attempts, he somehow got it. Before he knew it, they were on the road. Blaine hoped he wouldn't have to throw up or anything.

"I don't think you drank more than most of the others," Kurt informed him, looking straight ahead at the road, even though no traffic was coming at all. "But they might just have a little more experience with alcohol than you."

"I don't think I've ever been this wasted," Blaine groaned, leaning his head back. "Are we there yet?"

"We're almost at my house," Kurt said shortly. "Dalton's a little further away."

"Can't we stay here and go back tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully, peeking at Kurt through his eyelashes.

"You were the one who wanted to go to school," Kurt pointed out, still not looking at him. "And my dad won't want a drunk teenage boy whom he's met only once before around, I think. Especially since I doubt Finn will be fully sober when he gets back from school."

Blaine muttered incoherently (even for himself – he just spluttered for a bit and then his mouth stopped all by itself) and said, "But isn't that kind of useless? You'd be driving to Westerville and back – just to drop me off?"

Kurt didn't say anything to that, so Blaine dropped the subject. It was clear that his friend was still mad at him. Hopefully he'd get some answers on the way to Dalton.

When they arrived at Kurt's house, Blaine was left sitting in the car, leaning his head against the door, wondering how long Kurt would stay inside and hoping that his mood would be at least slightly better than before once he'd be back.

As it turned out, it hadn't. Kurt kept on ignoring him for the better part of the ride, until Blaine had had about enough. He felt a little better now too, so he shifted in his seat and asked, "Why is everyone so mad at me? What did I do last night?"

"Like you don't know," Kurt muttered darkly, causing Blaine to want to roll his eyes. The last time he'd attempted that, though, he'd become very dizzy, so that probably wasn't a good plan with the alcohol still in his body.

"No, I don't, as a matter of fact," he replied a little snappily. "I remember nothing. Well – I remember arriving and drinking some… whatever it was. But after that, I have no idea what happened."

And another silence fell over them. Only after ten minutes or so, Kurt spoke up again. "Rachel. She – wanted to play Spin the Bottle. And then you – you kissed… her." He swallowed. "You two made out and you then kept showering her with affection for the rest of the night." A long sigh. "You know, as far as that was possible when you were both more drunk than ever before."

"Oh." All of a sudden, it all made sense. Blaine now understood why Kurt and Rachel, when he'd walked in on them talking about a kiss, had run out of the kitchen as quickly as they could.

"Yeah. Oh."

But that didn't mean that he suddenly remembered the kiss. No, it was still gone from his memory, along with the rest of the night. "Look, Kurt – we were _drunk_. It was part of the game. It didn't mean anything."

"The fact that you were drunk doesn't mean it didn't mean anything. Aren't people supposed to be very honest about everything when they're drunk?"

Blaine sighed; he could have known that Kurt wasn't going to make this easy for him. Plus, he'd probably already practised this talk with Rachel this morning. "I don't know. In that case, I wonder what point you were trying to get across when you called your guidance counsellor Bambi and then vomited over her shoes."

Right, because making Kurt angry was really going to help his case.

"I mean, what I'm trying to say – " he quickly continued, and fortunately, Kurt didn't try to interrupt him. He was probably pretending to ignore him again. As long as he didn't ignore Blaine for real, that was all fine. "I don't have feelings for Rachel. At all. Okay, maybe – she seemed nice, those two or three times I met her before this, but – what part of me being gay and not attracted to girls do you not understand?"

"Maybe the part where you seemed to be really liking that kiss?" Kurt snapped – for some reason, that turned Blaine's head into a throbbing mess again. Wonderful.

"Not so loud," he groaned. "And I was _drunk_. Things happen. Who knows what you would've done last night if you'd been drinking."

"Which is exactly why I didn't think. Nothing good ever comes from drinking like that. Plus, I doubt I would've made out with a girl and liked it." Luckily this time, Kurt didn't speak as loudly.

"How would you know?" Blaine asked, wondering if he was drunk again – he'd never imagined talking to Kurt about such things. "Maybe you'd find kissing girls very enjoyable, drunk or not."

"Been there, done that," Kurt muttered, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. "What's the point of talking about this, when you really made a complete fool out of yourself last night? I mean, how could you do that?"

"I was _drunk_," Blaine said for what felt like the hundredth time. Why couldn't Kurt just understand that? "And – when did you kiss a girl? Why didn't I know?"

"Because you don't need to know everything? Because it was a mistake, a stupid action, even if it made me realise that yes, I was really, _really_ gay?"

"You were drunk?"

"No, Blaine, I wasn't drunk. I was heartbroken."

Well, that didn't make any sense to Blaine, but whatever. He'd question Kurt about this when he was fully sober and Kurt wasn't made at him anymore. You know, if that was ever going to happen.

"Well, I _was_ drunk, Kurt. Don't think for _one_ moment that I would've done that – well, gone so far, if your anger is anything to go by – if I'd been sober. I don't like girls, you know that. I doubt I enjoyed that kiss, since Rachel is, you know, a girl, and I'm gay, in case I need to make that point again."

A silence. All of Kurt's attention seemed to be on the road, even though Blaine could almost see him thinking.

"Kurt – I'm sorry if that kiss upset you, but it didn't mean anything. Surely Rachel told you that as well?"

Another silence. Well, wasn't this going extremely well.

"I have literally no idea what else to say now. If I could go back in time to before the party, I wouldn't have drunk. At least not this much. I would go back to the point where I had never been kissed, instead of sharing what sounds like quite the drunk make out session with a girl I'll never see as anything more than an acquaintance, or maybe someday a friend."

Because this was really the sort of first kiss a person would want.

"And I would go back to when you weren't angry at me yet for a stupid, stupid drunk mistake. I promise stuff like this won't happen again. If you want me to, I'll swear to never touch alcohol again. Well, unless you get even more angry at me and never want to see me again; I might try to drown my sorrows with alcohol – it always seems to work in movies – "

"You're rambling, Blaine. You're making no sense at all." That was shocking. As Blaine glanced sideways, he thought he saw a ghost of a smile on Kurt's lips. And then he remembered, and he wanted to smack himself for not remembering earlier. Yes, the kiss must've been very upsetting for Kurt; Blaine couldn't believe he didn't see it earlier, especially after that talk they'd had after the Gap Attack fiasco. And he also understood now why pretty much all the New Directions kids had been threatening him before. He was, once again, completely oblivious. Not the best trait one could have. Now he was glad that he hadn't accused Kurt of not having the right to be mad at him for this situation.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he said softly, hesitantly adding, "for everything."

"Me too," the other boy replied, his voice softer than it had been previously. "I guess I overreacted." After a brief pause, he added, "But you're right, it wasn't a very nice sight. I wonder – I wonder if you'll ever remember."

"I wouldn't mind never remembering," he admitted. "Remembering will probably make me feel even more guilty than I do now. I'm really sorry about this whole… situation."

Kurt merely nodded before changing the subject – slightly. "Your first kiss, seriously?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kurt shrugged. "I already told you, I've never had a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, for that matter. So there weren't a lot of opportunities to be kissed – none of my friends have ever wanted to play Spin the Bottle. Which I can now understand, I think."

"Sorry," Kurt muttered. "That must suck. I mean – with Brittany… at least I was sober. And conscious."

"Brittany, really? I never thought she was your type…"

That earned him an eye-roll from Kurt. "She's _sweet_. Even though we only made out because she wanted a perfect record or something, and I tried to impress my dad." Blaine shot him a half smile, not quite knowing how to react to that. Maybe if they'd talk about this later – although, something told him they probably wouldn't. "We really seem to have the worst luck ever when it comes to first kisses," Kurt mused, and now, Blaine could actually agree.

"Couldn't we just pretend all this never happened?" he asked. "Pretend that the kisses we've had so far mean nothing and didn't really happen?"

"If only we could," Kurt muttered in a tone that implied that he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"How did I end up on the floor?" Blaine asked after a few minutes, thinking (hoping!) that their friendship might not be as ruined as he'd feared it would be. "This morning, I mean. After the kitchen debacle."

"Finn and Puck," Kurt responded as he took the exit towards Westerville. "They dumped you there before helping everyone else bitch at Rachel."

"Ouch," Blaine commented. "How'd she take it?"

"In the beginning, she took it fairly well," Kurt responded with a shrug. "But after a while, she became a little fed up with it, so she gave them all speeches about how they'd been drinking too and that what they had done wasn't exactly good behaviour as well. Then everybody zoned off."

Another silence fell over them, but it wasn't necessarily uncomfortable – at least to Blaine. When they pulled into the Dalton parking lot, he asked, slightly tentatively, "So… are we good?"

Kurt seemed to hesitate before giving him a small smile. "I think we'll get there," he replied, before hopping out of the car. "You think you can get out by yourself?"

He miraculously could. The car drive appeared to have done wonders for his hangover. "Thanks for getting me back here," he said quietly as he watched Kurt unload his things. "Uh – I think I can take it from here."

Kurt gestured towards the doors. "I think I could do with some coffee before I drive back. It was a short night."

Blaine grinned. "Come on then, let me buy you some coffee. My treat, as an apology for what I put you through these past 24 hours."

Kurt snorted. "You'll be buying me a _lot_ of coffee before you've made up for that. Besides," he added, rolling his eyes but not appearing too annoyed, "you always pay anyway."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what do you think? Was it good, bad, something in between? If you have anything to say/ask about the chapter/story, don't hesitate to leave a review! :D


End file.
